Brian Boucher
season. | position = Goaltender | catches = Left | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 2 | weight_lb = 200 | ntl_team = United States | birth_date = | birth_place = Woonsocket, RI, USA | career_start = 1997 | career_end = 2013 | draft = 22nd overall | draft_year = 1995 | draft_team = Philadelphia Flyers | played_for = Philadelphia Flyers Phoenix Coyotes HV71 Calgary Flames Chicago Blackhawks Columbus Blue Jackets San Jose Sharks Carolina Hurricanes EV Zug }} Brian "Boosh" Boucher (pronounced Boo-shay) (born January 2, 1977) is a retired American professional ice hockey goaltender, who played 13 seasons in the National Hockey League (NHL) for the Philadelphia Flyers, Phoenix Coyotes, Calgary Flames, Chicago Blackhawks, Columbus Blue Jackets, San Jose Sharks, and Carolina Hurricanes. He currently holds the NHL's modern record for the longest shutout streak, 332 minutes and 1 second, set while he was a member of the Phoenix Coyotes during the 2003–04 NHL season. He is currently a television analyst for the Philadelphia Flyers. Boucher also currently works as a game and studio analyst on national NBCSN (and NBC) games. In addition to NBCSN, Boucher is also a studio analyst for NHL Network. Playing career Early Philadelphia years Boucher was drafted by the Philadelphia Flyers in the first round of the 1995 NHL Entry Draft, 22nd overall. He began play with the Flyers during the 1999–2000 season, taking the starting position from veteran John Vanbiesbrouck and helped the team secure the Eastern Conference and Atlantic Division regular season titles while leading the NHL in goals against average at 1.91. In the playoffs, he backstopped his team to the Eastern Conference Finals. Along the way, he recorded several memorable moments, including a five-overtime victory against the Pittsburgh Penguins and a sprawling save against Patrik Elias of the New Jersey Devils, which thereafter became known as a "Boosh" among goaltenders. Although the Flyers were ahead 3-1 in the Eastern Conference Finals against the Devils and despite the return of the injured Eric Lindros, Boucher and the Flyers lost in seven games to the eventual Stanley Cup champion New Jersey Devils. In 2000–01, however, a weak start saw him lose his starting position to Roman Cechmanek. Phoenix/Shutout streak He was traded with draft picks to the Phoenix Coyotes on June 12, 2002, for Michal Handzuš and Robert Esche. In the 2003-2004 season, he broke the modern-day NHL record for the longest shutout streak by a goalie, going unscored upon for 332 minutes, or 5 and a half games. On February 1, 2006, Phoenix traded him to the Calgary Flames along with Mike Leclerc in exchange for Steven Reinprecht and Philippe Sauvé. Chicago/Columbus Boucher began the 2006–07 NHL season with the Chicago Blackhawks. On February 27, 2007, Boucher was picked up on waivers by the Columbus Blue Jackets. Boucher arrived hours prior to the Blue Jackets-Colorado Avalanche game that evening. During the game, he wore Ty Conklin's number 35 sweater. On March 3, 2007, Boucher made his Blue Jackets debut against his former team the Phoenix Coyotes. His first game was a successful 4–3 win. San Jose Sharks On July 23, 2007, Boucher signed an AHL contract with the Philadelphia Phantoms, the Flyers' AHL affiliate. He played with the Phantoms until he signed a one-year contract with the San Jose Sharks on February 26, 2008. On June 25, 2008, stating how much he liked the San Jose atmosphere, he signed another one-year contract with the Sharks, worth US$650,000.Pollak, David. "Pavelski, Roenick, Boucher — 4 years, $5 million gets it done", Sharks Blog: Working the Corners, June 25, 2008. Accessed June 25, 2008. He recorded consecutive shutouts in each of his first two games of the 2008–09 NHL season for the Sharks, before finally allowing a goal in his third game. Return to Philadelphia On July 1, 2009, Boucher agreed to a two-year contract with the Philadelphia Flyers to be the steady, veteran backup to the starting goaltender Ray Emery. When Emery was hurt midway through the season, however, Boucher was thrust into the spotlight with mediocre results. A hand injury soon pushed Boucher to the sideline, and he was replaced by third-string goaltender Michael Leighton. Leighton excelled in Boucher's absence, and once healthy, Boucher found himself backing up Leighton. Upon the return of Emery, Boucher was further demoted to the press box, with Leighton now the backup. Emery soon re-injured himself, giving Boucher a chance to back-up Leighton, who once again was playing well. Near the end of the season though, with only 13 games left, Leighton went down with a high-ankle sprain, and Boucher was back into the spotlight for the Flyers once again. After a 2-1 shootout victory in the final game of the season against the New York Rangers, Boucher and the Flyers advanced to the playoffs. In the 2010 Stanley Cup playoffs, Boucher beat Martin Brodeur and the New Jersey Devils in the first round by a margin of 4–1. The national media remarked that he was the surprise of the playoffs after the first round with his outstanding play in net. The Flyers defeated the Boston Bruins in the second round by overcoming an 0-3 game deficit, but Boucher was injured in Game 5 of that series with knee injuries. Boucher returned from his injuries to serve as a backup to Michael Leighton in Game 1 of the Stanley Cup Finals against the Chicago Blackhawks. He saw game action in Game 1 and Game 5 in relief of Leighton, but the Flyers lost in 6 games to the Blackhawks. In the 2010–11 season, he split time in goal with standout rookie Sergei Bobrovsky after Leighton was demoted to the AHL, in part for hiding an injury. Bobrovsky started most of the games, and was named the Flyers playoff starter. After game 2 of the conference quarterfinals against the Buffalo Sabres, in which Boucher relieved Bobrovsky, and earned the win, Boucher started the next three games, but was pulled in Game 5 for Leighton, who was called up as a 3rd goaltender. Leighton played well, but lost Game 5 in overtime, nonetheless earning the start for Game 6. However, in Game 6, Leighton allowed 3 goals in the opening period, but once again Boucher was able to earn the win in relief, making Boucher the only goaltender in NHL history to record two wins in a playoff series when coming in relief. Boucher went on to start Game 7, as the Flyers defeated Buffalo. Boucher started the first 3 games in the next round against Boston, but played poorly, allowing for the deposed starter Bobrovsky to return in Game 4, as the Flyers were swept. Carolina Hurricanes and third stint with Flyers After the Flyers acquired goaltender Ilya Bryzgalov and decided to keep Bobrovsky as backup, Boucher was the odd man out. On July 1, 2011, Boucher was signed by the Carolina Hurricanes to a two-year deal worth $950,000 per season. He played sparingly as the backup to Cam Ward, and his season ended early due to injury. On January 13, 2013, after the end of the 2012–13 NHL lockout, Boucher began his third stint with the Flyers, and fourth overall with the organization, when he and defenseman Mark Alt were traded to Philadelphia in exchange for Luke Pither.http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/news.htm?id=650126 Three days later, Boucher was waived and sent down to Adirondack, the new home of the AHL Phantoms. Boucher was named the team's starting goaltender, relegating previous starter Scott Munroe to backup duty and sending Phantoms backup Cal Heeter to the Trenton Titans, the Flyers' ECHL affiliate. On February 10, Boucher was recalled by the Flyers after Michael Leighton suffered a lower body injury. He saw action in four games before being sent back down to Adirondack on March 9 after Leighton returned to health. Personal life Boucher has a wife, Melissa, and two children; son Tyler, born January 2003, and daughter Brianna, born December 2004. He attended Mount St. Charles Academy in high school. Records * Modern day NHL record with five consecutive shutouts in 2003–04. Career statistics Regular season Playoffs International Awards and achievements WHL * 1995–96 - (West) Second All-Star Team * 1996–97 - (West) First All-Star Team * 1996–97 - Del Wilson Trophy (WHL Goaltender of the Year) International * 1997 - All-Star Selection, IIHF World Junior Hockey ChampionshipsCollins gem Hockey Facts and Stats 2009-10, p.528, Andrew Podnieks, Harper Collins Publishers Ltd, Toronto, Canada, ISBN 978-1-55468-621-6 AHL * 1998 - Calder Cup (AHL championship) with Philadelphia Phantoms NHL * 1999–2000 - NHL All-Rookie Team * 1999–2000 - GAA leader - 1.91 * Oct 29–Nov 4, 2001 - Player of the Week References External links * Brian Boucher's stats on hockeydb * Brian Boucher's profile at Hockey Goalies Category:Born in 1977 Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Adirondack Phantoms players Category:American ice hockey goaltenders Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:EV Zug players Category:HV71 players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Philadelphia Flyers draft picks Category:Philadelphia Phantoms players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:San Antonio Rampage players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Tri-City Americans alumni Category:Retired in 2013